gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortress Wars: Double Agents
A game based on Team Fortress. The first game in the series. Gameplay This game plays basically like TF2 but with mainly a story driven single player/co-op campaign. There is multiplayer included but the game is mainly single player/co-op. Unlike TF2, you can switch to a third-person shoulder view at any time. The campaign does not use main gameplay mechanics from TF2. It uses a story driven campaign in which players have to complete objectives. This installment focuses mainly on the Spy class. Story Prologue: Noh Mercy The game starts with you as a Spy working undercover with a gang as a double agent. You put on a Hannya mask which the gang is wearing as a disguise and walk into a Japanese Mansion full of other classes. You follow the gang's leader through the party, up a flight of stairs and meet with a Heavy wearing a similar mask to the gang members and a Shogun helmet, along with 3 other Heavies dressed accordingly. The gang leader talks to him in Japanese and the Heavy replies. He pulls out his Tomislav and speaks to his gang members in Japanese. They take out their weapons and you walk downstairs with them. They start firing at the crowd and some security officers. Your leader tells you to come with him. You take out your Enforcer and follow him. You shoot down some guards and are told to go into another room by your leader while he holds off the security. You go in and shoot an Engineer. You place a Sapper on an electronically locked safe. You take the documents and return them to your boss. He thanks you and shoots you in the head aware your secret. Class: Spy Loadout *Enforcer *Invis Watch *Your Eternal Reward Chapter 1: Scouting Party You jump out of a van with 3 Scouts following you through a train station. You sneak past a patrol of Soldiers and Heavies and walk down a set of stairs. You are detected by a Pyro and you kill him. You quickly grab the enemy's intel briefcase. You run out of the base shooting at patrols trying to shoot you. You and your allies see a train coming by and you jump onto it. You jump off of it onto the van which is driving along the side of the train. You get inside with the briefcase and shoot down enemies pursuing you in Army Jeeps. Class: Scout Loadout *Scattergun *Winger *Sandman Chapter 2: Agent in Training You are in a training course. You are told over your radio that you have to get to a terminal and hack it, then get out with the data. You sneak up behind a guard, stab him and disguse yourself as him. You walk past the patrols and make it to the terminal room's door. You hack the keypad with your Sapper and get inside. You are then required to do a hacking puzzle at the terminal after killing a guard inside the room. Once you finish hacking it the guards discover you and start shooting at you. You escape narrowly by cloaking yourself and running out through the doors. You then reach the exit and are pulled out of the VR simulation. You meet with the Administrator who tells you about your next assignment. Class: Spy Loadout *Revolver *Cloak and Dagger *Knife Chapter 3: Heavy Demolition You are headed towards an enemy desert base in a helicopter. You slide down the rope and prepare your weapons. You see some Heavies coming down a hallway. You plant some sticky bombs at your end of the hall. Once the Heavies come out you detonate the bombs and then finish them off with your other weapons. You run down the hall to where your objective is. You plant a C4 charge on the enemy's explosive payload. You kill some guards to escape and try to run out of the base by getting to the roof to the LZ. However the C4 detonates early and you are trapped inside the burning base. Class: Demoman Loadout *Grenade Launcher *The Scottish Resistance *Bottle Chapter 4: Party Crasher You are sent to one of the Gang of Spies' mansions. You are there in the guise of an important Mafia businessman along with a Heavy disguised as your Mafia partner. Your mission is to recover important information and send it back to HQ. You sneak upstairs to the Gang Leader's room but are soon detected. You shoot the guards and tell the Heavy that you have been compromised. You shoot out the guards at the exit and run out with the Heavy. You get inside your car and drive it away from the house. You then switch to the Heavy and shoot out multiple targets from the roof of the car. Class: Spy, Heavy Loadout *Ambassador *Dead Ringer *Knife *Tomislav (Heavy) Chapter 5: Out of the Fire You wake up after the blast at the desert base. All of your fellow Demomen are dead. You walk into a destroyed room and find a sword. You take it and make your way through the flaming base, killing the surviving enemies. You make it out of the base and see an enemy supply truck fleeing the base. You jump into the back and kill the driver and the passengers. You radio in to the helicopter and tell them to pick you up outside the LZ, but then you are ambushed. You dodge enemy fire until you see the helicopter flying low. You jump out of the truck and into the helicopter. You man the minigun turret and kill the remaining enemies. Class: Demoman Loadout *The Persian Persuader More chapters soon... Weapons Scout Primary *Scattergun *Force-a-Nature *Soda Popper Secondary *Pistol *Lugermorph *Winger Melee *Bat *Sandman *Boston Basher *Three-Rune Blade Soldier Primary *Rocket Launcher *Black Box *Liberty Launcher Secondary *Shotgun *Reserve Shooter Melee *Shovel *Frying Pan *Equalizer *Pain Train *Half-Zatoichi Pyro Primary *Flamethrower *Backburner *Degreaser Secondary *Shotgun *Reserve Shooter *Flare Gun *Detonator Melee *Axe *Axtinguisher *Homewrecker *Sharpened Volcano Fragment Demoman Primary *Grenade Launcher *Loch-n-Load Secondary *Sticky Launcher *Scottish Resistance *Chargin Targe *Splendid Screen Melee *Bottle *Eyelander *Scotsman's Skullcutter *Ullapool Caber *Frying Pan *Pain Train *Persian Persuader *Half-Zatoichi Heavy Primary *Minigun *Natascha *Brass Beast *Tomislav Secondary *Shotgun *Family Business *Reserve Shooter *Sandvich *Dalokohs Bar *Buffalo Steak Sandvich Melee *Fists *K.G.B. *Warrior's Spirit *Eviction Notice Engineer Primary *Shotgun *Frontier Justice Secondary *Pistol *Lugermorph *Wrangler Melee *Wrench *Gunslinger *Jag PDA *Build Tool *Destroy Tool Sniper Primary *Sniper Rifle *Sydney Sleeper *Huntsman *Bazzar Bargain Secondary *SMG *Jarate Melee *Kukri *Tribalman's Shiv *Bushwhacka *Shahanshah Medic Primary *Syringe Gun *Crusader's Crossbow *Overdose Secondary *Medigun *Kritzkreig *Quick Fix Melee *Bonesaw *Ubersaw *Vita-Saw *Amputator *Solemn Vow Spy Primary *Revolver *Ambassador *L'Etranger *Enforcer *Diamondback Secondary *Invis Watch *Dead Ringer *Cloak and Dagger Melee *Knife *Your Eternal Reward *Big Earner *Conniver's Kunai PDA *Disguise Kit *Electro-Sapper Category:Video Games Category:Games